What A Long Way Its Been But We Finally Made It
by superdiva101
Summary: It Is A John and Trish Fic Lots of love in it Hehe
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic of many it is a wrestling fic my next one will be the sequel to this one.

It is a john and Trish story about how they get together and then end up married and all that.

What a long way but we finally made it

Chapter 1 – DO U WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?

Characters in this chapter – Trish, Ashley, Melina, John and obsessive mickie

In Trish and Ashley's locker room

Trish was stretching preparing to fight against someone tonight she just hadn't decided while Ashley had just finished her match against Maria.

"So Trish did u figure out who you want to fight yet?" Ashley asked while changing her clothes

"No not yet I mean I just wrestled Victoria last week and lita even though I hate her I decided to give her a rest from my ass whippings" she said while laughing

" Ha true so fucking true I mean you whipped her ass like so many times it is insane" ash said while fixing her hair

"Ok I am done stretching and now I need some water so lets head to the catering room" Trish said as she got up from the floor

"Ah well finally I would have never thought you would have been done so now I get to tell you about my weekend with matt" Ashley said while heading to the door she grabbed Trish's arm and talked and talked

Finally they reached the catering room

"Oh my gosh Trish over here" Mickie said all happy and all

"Oh great its mickie just pretend to act happy and she will leave you alone" Trish said while fake smiling

"Ah no don't worry I am going to be over there by the food table so have fun" Ashley said while running

"Ah fuck you go and leave me with the crazy one" she said while going to join mickie

"Like Trish you look so hot and sexy in that outfit I just love you" mickie said

"WWhaaat? Mickie you just said you loved me?" Trish asked all in confusion

"Yes I love you you are my idol that is all I mean" she said in confusion

Trish zoned out for a few minutes while mickie was doing her babble babble when suddenly a backstage guy said she had 5 minutes to decide who she wanted to wrestle or else she is off for the night and that is the last thing she wanted

At the food table

"So Ashley what's new with you and matt and Trish" John asked her

" nothing much we me and matt just had a great weekend together and Trish acting a little fucking weird ever since her and her old boyfriend broke up" ash said as she responded to johns question

Immediately johns eyes popped out when he heard Trish and her boyfriend broke up he had always had a little crush on her but it slowly faded when her boyfriend came in the pic but all of a sudden those feelings came back and fast.

Back at mickie and Trish table

" Trish Trish are you listening you rock and yesterday I did something to be just like you I made an appointment and I am going to dye my hair blonde like you" Mickie said

"Oh wow really that's nice" she responded to mickie in a bored sense

Mickie continued to talk and another stage hand came and said another 2 minutes or else mister McMahon's orders you are off

Back at the food table Melina came up to john and started flirting with him rubbing herself against him and that got Trish's attention but she decide to wait just a bit to see what Melina would do for Trish had a tiny tiny crush on john too.

"Well well hello john don't you look extremely" Melina said while rubbing his chest

"Well if is isn't Melina thank you oh so much for the compliment and yes you are hot to but if this is you're of of telling me you are interested by flirting I am going to have to say no" john said while removing Melina's hand from his chest

Back to mickie and Trish

"Yes "Trish said

"You mean it all right" mickie said

"Oh honey no one says no to Melina escipally not you" Melina says then gives him a kiss

Ashley goes up and says" well don't you work fast"

"Yes I do" Melina responded "now john you think about that kiss"

"That bitch mickie I got to go ok bye now" Trish got up ran over to Ashley took her by the arm and said we are going now I know who I want to fight

"Umm whoa what's up with that and who is it?" Ashley asked all fast

"Melina don't ask why just tell the dude I am going to head to the ring" Trish said while leaving to the ring.

"Ha Trish is jealous but whatever ohh hey dude Trish wants to fight Melina" Ashley said to the guy and in her head while going to the ring to support Trish

Back stage Melina was still flirting with john but then the guy told her she had a match she had a fit but just dressed up quickly and tried to kick trishes butt

Stupid bitch Trish said as she kicked Melina around she did a couple of punches and kicks Melina was so scared she tried to jump over the barricade Trish grabbed then pulled her hair did some warily bird on her chick kicked her and hurt Melina's nose so badly Trish won the match her and Ashley celebrated a bit and Melina was left with a bruised nose in the ring.

"You little whore you ruined my face! You will pay"

Trish was so tired she wanted to rest but before she could do that she had to do something

Back stage she meet up with john

" ok john I like you a bit I got kind of jealous when I find that out which is why I chose to fight her but now I am rushing to get this out because I am out of breath and tired but will you go out with me?' she said then fell on the floor

"Uh Trish after a few minutes of getting that all in yes I will"

She got up and said "ok great how about next Monday"

"Nah how about Saturday" he said

"Great" he said

"Great" she said

All right then by

Mickie heard this and it made her mad Trish went back to her and Ashley's locker room and celebrated her win against Melina and told Ashley that she may care for john

Ok chapter one done next chapter coming tomorrow kk hope you all enjoy read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the second chapter sorry I couldn't get it to you guys sooner but I got some reviews which is a plus so yes keep reading and review and I will try to get theses chapters to you as soon as I can

Chapter 2: So do you want to be his girlfriend or not?

Characters in this chapter: Ashley, Trish, John and Mickie

So after raw Trish and Ashley went to a club to celebrate their wins. So after the club they headed back to the hotel where all the raw superstars were staying.

While changing her clothes in the bathroom Ashley yelled to a little tipsy Trish "hey Trish congrats on winning again but what was the deal with you taking out that anger on Melina?"

"Ashley Ashley you want to know why I took out my anger on slutina?" Trish asked

"Yeah I do want to know is it because of Jeff or what is it because you are jealous?" Ashley asked while coming out of the bathroom

"Yes yes and yes that is why I took out my anger out on Melina it is because of Jeff he hurt me yes it is because I am jealous and yes it was because she was flirting with my john!" Trish said while standing on her bed.

" Ha I knew it so that's why you asked out john so randomly you like him no better yet you want to love him hahahaha Trish wants to love john." Ashley said while jumping up and down

"Shut up all right look for now I don't want him to love him I just want him to like like me like me so that's why I asked him out" Trish said while throwing a pillow at Ashley

"Right and you didn't want Melina to get to him first" Ashley said

"Ok you know you are right I hate Melina so there if you excuse me I will be out in the hall thinking about some things" Trish said while heading out the door

"Ok be careful though your crazy lover may be out there and I have one question for you to think about to you want to be his girlfriend or not? Don't tell me now just think about it" Ashley said to Trish who nodded her head and left.

In the hall (so this part is basically Trish talking to herself until mickie comes up)

" man I have never taken so much anger out on a person well except on lita but I mean come on is it really true do I want john to love me am I jealous or was that the beers talking" Trish said while on the floor outside her room

" you know what I am over Jeff I think yes yes I am he is in my past I want to move on but dies that mean I want john in m future oh my gosh I am so confused god just give me a freaking sign on what to do" she said while looking up at the ceiling

So after a while of sitting outside her hotel room hearing Ashley talk to matt and her thinking about a possible future with john out of nowhere came a perky crazy Trish obsessed mickie James

" oh my gosh Trish what are you doing outside did that bitch Ashley kick you out if so you can come hang in my room" mickie asked in a rage

"Sigh not the sign I was hoping for god but oh well no mickie Ashley didn't kick me out I just wanted some alone time to think about some things" Trish said while getting up from the floor

"Like oh my gosh walk with me talk with me how are you feeling?" mickie said while leaning on Trish

"Oh god why do u torment me so much "Trish said while sighing in her head

Mickie went on and on till finally Trish heard the elevator she look to see who was coming out and it was john after she saw his face all she could think about was what Ashley said to her earlier "Trish do you want to be his girlfriend or not"

" umm mickie I am feeling ok all right I am just going to go done and get something from the kitchen room but thank you and good night" Trish said to mickie while heading towards john

"Great sure see you later Trish " mickie said as she noticed where and who Trish was walking toward

After having an encounter with mickie Trish ran towards and said

" Hey you cena!" Trish screamed

" Hey who is that oh hey Trish what's up" john said while smiling

" Not much I know we have our date coming up soon but how would you like to get a little late night snack in the hotel kitchen and you know just talk" she said while batting her eyelashes

" Uh sure why not" he responded

"All right lets go"

So they headed to the hotel kitchen to get a late night snack and talk

Ok people this is the end of chapter 2 chapter 3 coming soon as I can start on it but you know school and all read and review and you can criticize some stuff if you notice anything but please do but to harsh anyhoo enjoy!


End file.
